The present disclosure relates to storing real world interactions based on location.
The popularity and use of the Internet, web browsers, social networks and other types of electronic communication has grown dramatically in recent years. In particular, social networks now include a great amount of content including posts, images, endorsements, activity, videos, etc. Users are interested in viewing content related to particular web pages or other web information from other sources, but there are only limited ways presently to view information from social networks in other contexts.
During the same period, the use and proliferation of smart phones has increased greatly. Additionally, coarse location information can be provided by many phones, tablet or other portable communication devices. However, it remains difficult to use this coarse location information other than to show maps and provide directions. Additionally, there is much location data, but that location data is offered in technical terms, for example, GPS coordinates, Wi-Fi addresses, Wi-Fi finger prints, cell site references, etc.